


Darkness Reversed

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter. All my ideas bring me no money, either.Here is the next one, using some more of my previous entities. As always, liberties are taken, because it’s fanfiction. I am not good with continuity, though. Anyway, enjoy if you can.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Remus Lupin
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Darkness Reversed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter. All my ideas bring me no money, either. 
> 
> Here is the next one, using some more of my previous entities. As always, liberties are taken, because it’s fanfiction. I am not good with continuity, though. Anyway, enjoy if you can.

“ _ Stupefy! _ ” Cried Bellatrix Lestrange, cackling madly as the spell impacted with her cousin, Sirius Black. Her violet eyes, roiling with madness, dilating as he stumbled back from the stunner… and right into the veil of death. What happened next was not expected from anyone, let alone Bellatrix herself. Her wand heated up, magic flowing through it, before it latched onto her hand and she screamed. Her scream was so loud, so blood curdling, that everyone stopped and looked at her. 

  
  


The pain was overwhelming, and in her pain, a sane clarity came to her. The Lord Black was dead, by her hand, and magic was repaying her for her deed. The pain was gone for a second, or maybe two, allowing said clarity, before it came back with a vengeance. Her legs buckled, and her skin sizzled… and then, just like that, she was gone. Eyes devoid of life, her body slumping to the ground as magic had taken it’s price. A life, for a life. 

  
  


~DR~

Why was everything so bright? Why was she… pain free? Was someone singing? 

  
Those were the questions that went through Bellatrix’s head, blinking softly to try and see maybe something past the brightness. She sat up, having been laying down on a rather comfortable bed. The next thing she noticed was that she was naked, and it made her flush softly at the thought. She was alone, so none saw her nudity, but she couldn’t remember the last time she saw herself so… clean. Azkaban had made her filthy, and even months out she could never get completely clean anymore. The best part, in her mind, was the lack of the dark mark. She was free, free from that terrible psychopath. 

  
  


“I am glad you’re pleased with that, my dear.” Bellatrix heard from behind her, causing her to leap up, trying for a wand that was not there. She cursed and picked up the sheet from the bed, holding it to her much more youthful and nubile body. The voice that spoke to her was definitely female, and the woman who spoke had a beauty that even Bellatrix could recognize, that tempted even her. 

  
“Who are you?” Bellatrix asked, surprised at her much softer voice, forgetting that it was indeed how she spoke in her youth. 

“I go by many names, the simplest one you would understand would be the Lady of Life.” The woman said, and Bellatrix’s eyes went wide, before she dropped the sheet and bowed deeply. 

  
  


“Great lady, I apologize for my rudeness.” Bellatrix said, and it was then that she could feel the unquestionable power radiating from this woman. The woman walked over, silent in her gait, and helped the other woman to her feet. 

  
  


“It’s quite alright, you have not had clear, healthy thinking in many years.” The Lady said, stroking Bellatrix’s cheek softly, and with a soft pulse of magic, the previously nude woman was in a soft, gossamer robe. “Walk with me, will you?” She said, gesturing for the younger woman to follow, before she started walking. 

  
  


“I am dead then, my Lady?” Bellatrix asked, getting a gentle nod in return. “So I truly am free?” She asked, a soft tear running down her cheek. 

  
  


“Yes, and no, my dear.” The Lady said, as they walked through fields of perfect grass, with a sunshine that fill the previously living witch with warmth. “You are free from that life, but forever shall your mind and soul be tormented by your deeds. It is how you… mortals are.” She said, turning to Bellatrix with a small, almost sad smile. 

  
  


“I hurt so many people, and even if I was not in my right mind… still, I was responsible for it.” Bellatrix said, this time the tear was of pain, not of relief. “If I could, I would stop it… stop my father from binding me and Cissy… stop  _ him _ from corrupting me, from… from poisoning our world.” She said, now a little more angry than sad. Her angry tirade, about to get nice and loud, was paused when a hand was placed on her shoulder. 

  
  


“My brother, Mors, got what he desired, yet he did not think to go further.” The Lady said, stroking the tears away with her thumb. “I wish to go back even further, and who but my brothers would deny me?” She said, and then smiled lightly, and even that was enough for Bellatrix to feel even a bit better. 

  
  


“If you would agree, my dear, I could send you back.” The Lady said, whispering almost, like an sweet seduction, but with no ill intent. “Back to before you were bound, as my champion, one to exert my desires, the will I would put upon the world.” She said, walking around Bellatrix, like a serpent in a dance, but still with no ill intent. “You could choose your partner, be happy with the one your eyes never strayed too far from.” She said, and watched as the young woman perked up. 

  
  


“But would he want me?” Bellatrix asked, whispering almost, as she seemed every bit the young girl that had been cheated of a wonderful life. 

  
  


“He pined for you, and though you changed, he always loved the woman that you had been growing into.” The Lady said, smiling. “And not just because of the maturity of your body, but of your mind and soul. Go back, halt what has been done, and know that you will never again be tormented if you do not desire it.” She said, growling low in her throat, putting her hands on Bellatrix’s shoulders. “You are Bellatrix Druella Black, daughter of house Black. You bow to none, none except those you desire.” She said, before kissing each cheek on the woman before her. 

  
  


“Thank you, my Lady… thank you.” Bellatrix said, before taking a deep breath, her eyes fixed in determination. “I am ready.” She said, and The Lady smiled, before nodding and closing her eyes. Bellatrix, compelled to do the same, fell into sweet, silent darkness. 

  
~DR~

  
  


When next she opened her eyes, it was to the sight of the sheer curtains around her bed in her dorm, and she smirked softly. Oh, she was going to have loads, and loads of fun. Bellatrix got out of bed, after a silent prayer to The Lady, and went about her morning ritual, that even after all these years she remembered. As she looked in the mirror, she sighed slightly, by her appearance alone she knew she was in her sixth year. Her forearm was bare, so this was before she was forced to take the mark, and the marriage, meaning she still had time. 

  
  


A quick, but enjoyed shower, followed by getting dressed saw her walking downstairs to the Slytherin common room. It was a Friday morning, and she had a few classes, but a few free periods. Sure, she’d have to finish these two years again, but they would be enjoyed. Her connection with her wand was also renewed, that extension of her arm just perfect in her hands. She twitched softly as she was headed towards the door leading to the castle halls, and turned in a flash, placing the tip of her wand against the neck of Rodolphus Lestrange. 

  
  


“What do you want, Lestrange?” Bellatrix asked, her eyes pinning him with a glare that would make a lesser man soil himself. That being said, he might have had a small wet spot there, before he collected himself and spoke. 

  
  


“I simply wanted to talk with my betrothed, that’s all.” Rodolphus said, making her snarl and him raise his hands as she dug the wand deeper into his neck. 

  
  


“I have been denying you for the past two years, Lestrange, and I will continue to do so.” Bellatrix said, before she flicked her wand and had him tumbling backwards, wand clattering away from him. “Keep away from me, or we shall have… problems.” She said, before turning and walking out of the common room. Because of her departure, she did not notice the surprised look on Lestrange’s face, or the soft starting whispers of those who had been awake around them. 

  
  


~DR~

  
  


“Mad cousin approaching, seven o’clock.” Sirius Black said, a soft glare on his face, as his older cousin approached him and his three friends. Her gaze swept over them, lingering on… Him, before she looked back at Sirius. “What do you want, cousin?” He asked her, tone clipped, and she smiled at him, which made him huff in irritation. 

  
  


“I can’t come over and talk to my favorite cousin?” Bellatrix said, a flick of her wand pushing him to the side, so she could sit between him and Remus. Her arm going around the latter’s shoulder, as her free hand went to caress his chest. “Or this delightful friend of yours?” She all but purred, giving Remus a wink, though her heart was pounding.

  
  


“Since when I am your favorite cousin, and hands off of Remus! You’re betrothed.” Sirius said, and the glare she leveled at him would make Dumbledore flinch. 

  
  


“It hasn’t been signed yet, and if I have to break my purity to stop it from doing so, then so be it!” Bellatrix hissed, before her eyes went soft again, deciding to be just a little teasing towards Remus. “Would you help me with that if I asked, Remus?” She said, this time actually purring against his ear, making him shudder. 

  
  


“I… um… maybe?” Remus said, his brain trying to catch up with her words. He got a kiss to his cheek for his trouble, before she got up with a soft hum and smile. 

  
  


“Marvelous!” Bellatrix said, winking at him and wriggling her hips ever so gently. “If I have that issue, I will let you know.” She nodded and then with a wave, turned on her heel and sauntered off, her hips mesmerizing to the younger male she had been teasing not moments before. 

  
  


“Hey!” Sirius said, swatting Remus on the back of his head. “She might be my least favorite cousin, but stop ogling her arse!” He said, and Remus nodded with a soft apology, but he couldn’t help it. She was sixteen, developing, and he was only barely fifteen himself. Something sparked in his mind that day, though, and he hoped it would either be just a passing fancy, or just his imagination. It would be difficult, for any woman, to be with him, and he was slowly realizing that. 

  
~DR~   
  
  


“ _ Morsus Prurigo! _ ” Said Bellatrix, aiming her wand and ire at the elder Lestrange boy, and she was far too quick for him to shield or dodge. He dropped to his knees, body jerking back and forth, as if he was being literally bitten from all sides. The angered witch walked to him, waiting until he cried out in pain before removing the curse, and causing him to groan and twitch.

  
  


“That will be the last warning I give you, Lestrange!” The witch said, her eyes pulsing with magic. “Approach me again, even think about trying to worm your way into my skirt, and I will give them a reason to expel me.” She all but hissed, and with an overpowered stinging hex to his groin, she turned and walked out of the common room. Sure, it was getting past curfew, but it was the full moon tonight, and she had a certain werewolf to greet. 

  
  


Through secret passages, and avoiding Filch, she made it out to the grounds just in time to hear a howl, followed by another. Bellatrix grinned and then wriggled in place, oh, she had missed changing. In the next set of moments she shifted, and in her place was the terrifying omen of the Grim. A bear-sized dog, with eyes that would make even the so called dark lord wet himself. She heard the howls again, and responded with one of her own, and it was otherworldly and almost deafening. 

  
She was then off like a shot, and as she was a magical creature, she was faster than normal. Not only that, but she could jump between the shadows on the ground, those between tree’s and the like. She approached the Whomping Willow, slipping into it and following the path to the ‘haunted’ Shrieking shack. There was scuffling going around in there, and a peek through some cracked wood showed the two canines within horsing around. Oh, Sirius would be so jealous! She spotted the large stag in the corner, and was slightly impressed, it was a large creature. The rat made her almost froth at the mouth, though, but she held it back. Instead, she came into the room, pushing the door open with her dinner plate sized paw, and halting the play. 

  
  


James was the first one to react, getting up and scratching the floor with his hoof, head slightly lowered as he was threatening. Sirius was the second to react, snarling and raising his hackles. Bellatrix, for her part, let out a low, nonthreatening growl, before looking at the slightly agitated, and confused Remus. He then yelped softly when he was literally tackled, by the larger canine. He was then picked up and tossed, and that kick started his retaliation. He lunged at her, and she ducked away and nipped his rump, causing him to pause, and then look back in surprise. She was… playing with him, and he just now realized it. She lowered gently, her tail swaying lightly, clearly in play mode, before she lunged again. 

  
  


Sirius, James and Peter looked at the romping duo, before Sirius gave the equivalent of a doggy shrug and leaped into play. James eventually calmed down and sat, but in a way that he could leap in at a moment's notice. He didn’t really play, seeing as his antlers were far from innocent. The canines knew to watch their teeth, and though mistakes were made, it wasn’t meant to be fatal or overly damaging. The night went by with the five playing, or relaxing in various ways, and when the dawn's light started to creep over the horizon, the Grim left, with an almost promising growl. It was surely a night to remember, and the boys would talk of it for days to come. 

  
  


~DR~

  
  


The Marauders, as they called themselves, sat outside the day after the full moon, letting Moony recover from the ordeal. They were also discussing the fact that they were still very much alive, as they clearly remembered the Grim that had been  _ playing _ with them the night before. Sirius chalked it up to them being innocents, and Remus agreed as Grim’s were usually omens for those who had done misdeeds. Once again, Sirius was the first to notice his cousin sauntering over, and he had to flick Peter and Remus’s ears, so they could stop staring at her hips as they swayed back and forth. 

  
  


“Hello, boys, have a good night?” Bellatrix asked, seemingly innocent, though they knew better when it came to her. 

  
  


“It could have been better, I get nightmares sometimes.” Remus responded, a small, weak smile on his face. He watched in amusement as she flicked her wand, and sent Sirius to the side, and then blinked as she did the same to James who had been on his other side. Another flick of her wand had her robes splitting down the middle, as if she was wearing pants. Bellatrix then made the boy blush as she straddled him, stroking down his chest with a soft grin. 

  
  


“Really, nightmares, Remus?” Bellatrix asked, and when he nodded, she leaned down and whispered almost huskily. “Were they filled with Grim tidings?” She said, and he tensed. No, it couldn’t be. He shuddered softly, both at the possible truth, and the fact that a rather attractive witch was wriggling on his lap. 

  
  


“Hey, hey.” Sirius started. “You might be my cousin, and family first and all that, but that is one of my best friends you’re grinding on!” He said, and she huffed and snorted, before looking at her cousin. 

  
  


“And if we weren’t wearing robes, it wouldn’t be grinding he’d have to worry about.” Bellatrix said, causing the boys, sans James, to gape at her. She snickered at the grins and then a flick of her wand had them surrounded in privacy charms. “So, tell me, Remus… did you have some Grim satisfaction last night?” She asked, and wriggled softly, and he shuddered yet again. 

  
  


“That was  _ you?! _ ” Sirius asked, gobsmacked, and she nodded, not taking her eyes off of the young werewolf. “You are a bloody Grim?” He asked, and she nodded, stroking the chest of the boy whose lap she was on. 

  
  


“I thought the eyes looked different.” James said, and at the look from his friends he shrugged softly. “Her eyes were yellow, like the Grim, but they had flecks of purple that seemed to dance whenever she pounced on you, Padfoot… though they seemed to flare when she nuzzled Moony.” He said, with an almost knowing grin, Sirius blinking in confusion. 

  
  


“Merlin’s balls and Morgana’s tits, Sirius!” Bellatrix said, at his confused look. “I fancy this boy here, that plain enough for you?” She said, turning back to Remus with a soft grin. “I want to make him a man someday… if he’ll make an honest woman out of me.” She said, sealing the deal, so to speak, with a kiss and a nibble to his lower lip. “What do you say, wolf-boy?” She asked, and he shuddered softly, looking at the witch on his lap, while his hands were on her clothed thighs. 

  
  


“I… um… maybe?” Remus said, eloquence personified, and it made her giggle softly before she gave him another kiss. 

  
  


“Dates and courtship first, of course. I’m not a Knockturn slag.” Bellatrix said, and he nodded, before he initiated the next kiss, and she melted into it, before tugging back. “Wonderful. Sorry boys, but every now and then I am going to take my new boyfriend out, needs a woman’s touch after all.” She said, teasing him before stealing another kiss, and getting up with a languid stretch. 

  
  


“What… what about Rodolphus, Trixie?” Sirius asked, and she smiled at the nickname, before leaning over and patting his cheek. 

  
  


“If he comes after me, I will castrate him.” Bellatrix said, in the sweetest voice possible. “And if he comes after my wolfy, I will end his entire line.” She said before winking at Remus, and then leaving the four teenaged males to blink, and one of them to shift uncomfortably, but he had a smile on his face. The fact that she didn’t even seem to care he was a cursed man made him ecstatic, and that she would be willing to defend him, even more so. 

  
  


“I’ll say it once, Remus…” Sirius started, very… serious for once. “Hurt her, and I might have to forget that we are fellow marauders, got it?” He said, glaring softly, and Remus nodded, still watching her walk away, with a gentle smile. He wouldn’t dream of it. 

  
~DR~

  
  


Bellatrix hummed into the lips of her no longer secret boyfriend, being very thorough, but not overly amorous as she could have been. She enjoyed the teasing, that was certain, but she enjoyed the seriousness of it more. They had been on a few dates, and more than a few full moon adventures. She moved so she was sitting next to him, just as Sirius and James approached, waving at them and speaking before they could. 

  
  


“Wolf boy is a little brain fuzzed right now, you know how it is.” Bellatrix said, giggling as Remus blushed and greeted his friends. They all enjoyed each others company, though it seemed that Peter had more and more homework he had to catch up on. Bellatrix knew differently, and she would work on that, that was certain. The young woman groaned as she saw Rodolphus and his cronies approach, sighing and speaking up when they got within speaking distance. 

  
  


“What do you want, Lestrange?” Bellatrix said, fingers twitching, eager to have her wand out to curse the idiot. He smirked, as if he knew something she didn’t, and his less than Slytherin mind spoke up.

  
  


“I want my bonded to get away from the filthy half-blood, so she can be in the presence of her man.” Lestrange said, and she raised an eyebrow, and then she felt the tentative magic around him, trying to lock onto her. It was a marriage bond, but there was one problem, she was not the sixteen year old girl the contract specified. As there were three Black daughters, it had to be very specific, however with her age and soul from the older timeline, it was not to be. “So, get up, and follow me, slag. I have to show you just how futile your attempts have been to be away from me.” He said, glaring softly, intending to make an example of her. 

  
“If you insist.” Bellatrix said, to the horror of Remus, James and Sirius. Only the latter noticed her soft, almost ghost of a smirk, but he kept his ire known on his face. She stood up, and then in a flash her wand was in her hand and she was twirling it with a signature Black spell. One used by ladies of the house when their underlings were being bothersome, a few centuries old for when human slaves were still implemented. A long whip, sharp and biting, spouted forth from her wand, and then she brought it down, snapping the wands from his cronies from their hands. 

  
  


“You think yourself capable of taming a Lady of House Black, Lestrange!?” Bellatrix hissed, a bit of her madness returning, snarling as he stumbled back, cradling his hand. “I am Bellatrix Black, Eldest daughter of the house of Black, and you are nothing.” She growled out, coming down with the whip again, catching his arms, and then his legs as she proceeded to strike him repeatedly, until she was tugged back into the embrace of Remus. Her eyes were ablaze with rage, and with a few whispered words into her ear, she calmed. “Remember this, Lestrange. Remember this, and know that the next time you confront me with this asinine plot, I will not be so  _ gentle _ .” She huffed as she was lead away, to be calmed down by her cousin and his friends. 

  
~DR~

  
  


“Oh Snapey Wapey.” Bellatrix said, coming up behind one Severus Snape, who tensed softly at the sound of her voice. She usually only used that condescending baby talk when she was about to do something sinister, or was just in a particularly violent mood. “I have a question for you…” She said, wand at the ready, but not visible to him. 

  
  


“What can I do for you, Ms. Black?” Severus said, polite, but not overly welcoming. It showed, clearly, but not rudely, that he was not fond of being alone with her. 

  
  


“Just a simple question, that is all.” Bellatrix said, leaning in and whispering into his ear, with a venom laced question after. “Have you taken the mark?” She asked, leaning back, her eyes slightly a blaze. 

  
  


“I do not know wha-” Severus started, but then tensed at the wand pressed to his side. “No… no I have not. I… was to take it when I was of age.” He said, fearing for his life, and his life choices. He relaxed, only a bit, when the wand was removed. 

  
  


“Good answer, Severus.” Bellatrix said, before grinning and speaking again. “Don’t take it, at all.” She said, standing up straight. “As a matter of fact, if anyone approaches you about taking it, come to me and tell me their names. I will deal with it.” She said, patting his cheek and then starting to walk off, leaving one last comment before she vanished. “Also, be honest with Evans, she is taking things the wrong way.” Her soft laughter was the last thing he heard, before he frowned in thought. Perhaps she wasn’t as completely insane as everyone thought. 

  
  


~DR~

  
  


Bellatrix sat with her two sisters, each of them with their respective boyfriends in Lucius Malfoy, and Edward ‘Ted’ Tonks. She sipped her tea, and nibbled on one of the provided scones from a house elf, before she looked up at Lucius, who seemed to be agitated just to be in the presence of Ted. 

  
  


“Why did you call this meeting, Bellatrix?” Lucius asked, just starting to come into his silky drawl, the one he would be known for later in life. “I have many, many things to do. You know how important this year is for our N.E.W.T.’s.” He said, and she nodded before she took out a folder, and handed it to him. 

  
  


“Oh, I just wanted you to have that. Read it in private, and know that it was written with a Verum-Qull.” Bellatrix said, and watched as simple detection spell proved her right. “Then, make sure you share it with your friends, it will be… enlightening.” She said with a smirk. “I know I will be sending similar folders to my parents, and those of many other prominent families, the contents are simply marvelous.” She said, smirking even wider. Narcissa had already been through it, as had a few older Slytherin’s, and elder children of various other houses. 

  
  


“Is this a business proposal, Bellatrix?” Lucius asked, an eyebrow raised as he was about to open it. It snapped shut with her hand, her hiss of agitation evident. 

“I said read it in private, Malfoy!” Bellatrix almost screamed, causing him to flinch slightly. “Within the wards of your home, where it is impossible to be fooled.” She said, and he nodded with a soft frown. 

  
  


“So be it, Bellatrix.” Lucius said, before he got up, kissed his betrothed's cheek, and left. It was the Beltane break, so he would have time to read it. Oh, this was going to be glorious. Already she knew things were changing, especially once those folders were read. Once the truth got out about the so called ‘Pure-blood’ Lord Voldemort. It wasn’t that she was an advocate for the light, she was a very dark witch, but she was far from evil like he had proclaimed. Her life was looking up, and she knew that the life of her world as a whole would be better as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that is all she wrote, folks. Either way, hope someone can enjoy it. Have a good day, as always, read and review. 


End file.
